Harry Potter and the True Muaraders
by Harry Clone
Summary: Harry sends an enchanted diary see book two back in time and fixes the deaths of three people guess who. AU. Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione we all know it’ll happen like that romance. Rated for swearing.
1. Time Renouncing

A/N: This story is actually a retry of the first timeI posted, i think this on has more detail in it. Thank you Lillian Potter for reveiwing on the first try! Harry Clone

Time Renouncing

One humid summer day 25 year old James Potter, his wife Lily, and his friends Remmy Lupin, and Sirius Black, were hanging out in the living room of Godric's Hollow.

"I can't believe we found such a great house," James said.

Sirius sighed, "I can't believe Ari and I haven't found a house yet."

"I can't believe you guys won't move into your house in Grimmauld," James said.

"You know I hate that house."

"Yeah, but it is pretty safe place, especially now," James pointed out.

"I guess so," Sirius admitted grudgingly.

Further conversation was halted because all of the lights flickered out.

"Ow, what hit me?" Sirius asked groggily.

Suddenly all the lights flared up again.

"What is this box doing here?" James asked with curiosity.

"Hitting me on the head," Sirius said "I mean duh."

Lily opened the box, and pulled out two items. There was a letter and a book.

"To James Potter, Lily Evans, Remmy Lupin and Sirius Black but on no account, in anyway, Peter Pettigrew," Lily read off of the letter.

"Must be from the Order," James said.

But it wasn't. Lily opened the letter. "Who do you know that has the initials H.P.?" Lily asked them.

"Why?" the rest asked.

"Because that's what's on the seal," Lily answered, opening the letter.

"Dear Moony, Padfoot, Prongs, and Lily, If this letter is not addressed to you personally you can not see or hear these words. I am the future 15 year old son of Lily and James Potter, and I am warning you about what happens in the future. Please write any question you have in the book and it will respond as though I was talking to you. Signed Harry Potter."

"Wow," everyone said in unison.

"How do we know this is true?" James asked uneasily.

"Let's ask it," Lily suggested, opening the book. She dipped a quill in ink and paused, wondering what to do.

She wrote slowly and neatly, Hello.

The ink was absorbed in moments and it reappeared spelling out, Hello Lily, James, Sirius, and Remus, if that isn't you then you've been cursed.

How do we know this isn't a trick? Lily wrote with more confidence.

I learned to become an Animagus by reading the book Animagi, for the People Who Need to Know.

"Good enough for me," said Remmy, his eyes going wide.

Lily posed a question, "You read that book too?"

"You're an Animigi?" James asked sounding impressed.

"Yes."

"What are you?"

"A fox."

"Whoa!"

"Back to reality love birds," said Sirius cackling.

"Right, let's start asking," Remmy proclaimed decisively.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

After a week of answering questions, Remmy made a surprising discovery, a recipe for the cure for Lycanthropy. He immediately brewed and downed the potion, before sending it to Dumbledore.


	2. The Hogwarts Express

The Hogwarts Express

Harry regained consciousness slowly. He felt so exhausted that only his father's voice made him open his eyes.

"C'mon Harry, I don't want to lose you before we play Quidditch together," James said, sounding more exhausted than Harry felt.

Harry opened his eyes, "Hey, Dad."

James smiled down on his son, "Hope I'd get to talk to you first."

"What's the date?"

"August 25th"

"25th?" Harry asked astonished, "I've been out for 2 weeks!"

"Correct"

"Where are we?"

"The Hogwarts Infirmary."

"Could you call Madam Prince? I'm feeling a little dizzy," Harry said turning green, "And don't tell her we've been talking or she'll throw you out. Tell her I just woke up."

After James returned with Madam Prince and she made Harry drink a sleeping potion, James voices his questions.

"How is he?"

"Better this time than any other time he has been in here."

"That seems good, but why is he so dizzy?"

"All I know is his memory is changing. Albus will probably tell you more."

James left the Infirmary and headed to the Headmaster's office. When he finally reached the stone gargoyle he paused racked his brain for a possible password. Suddenly he got a new memory.

"Lemon Drop." He said to the gargoyle. It immediately sprang aside and the magical staircase started to turn. James hopped on and rode they stairs to the top. As soon as he reached the stairs he heard the gruff voice of Mad-eye Moody yelling "Come in James."

James opened the door and walked in. He sank into the chair in front of the Headmaster.

"James! What can I do for you?"

"Harry's memory is changing."

"Ah yes, I suspected as much. He is going to have all the memories he would have had had you never been killed by Voldemort, because you are no longer dead. Soon all of us will add new memories. Every wrong will be righted."

Then James's eyes crossed and he gained his true memory, "Albus I need to talk to Harry and Lily."

Dumbledore gestured toward the fireplace, "Help yourself."

James stood up and walked over to the fireplace. Throwing in a handful of Floo Powder he turned. "Goodbye Albus, Alastor," He stepped into the fireplace. He turned and said, "Godric's Hollow."

As James stepped through the fireplace he was greeted by the laughter of a child. Lily was sitting on the couch holding Anna, one of Harry's 6-year-old twin siblings, on her lap. James walked over to them both, "Hi Anna, have you been good today?" Anna nodded her head at her father.

Anna reached out to James and said, "Daddy!"

James picked Anna up and kissed Lily on the cheek, "I need to talk to Harry about going with him to Diagon Alley for his school supplies."

Lily smiled, "You big faker, you just want to go to the Weasley twin's joke shop."

"Right in one."

"He's outside playing with his brother and Sirius."

"Okay Anna do you want to go outside?"

Anna shook her head.

"Do you want to stay with Mum?"

Anna shook her head again, "Uncle Moony."

"Okay let's go find Uncle Moony."

James carried Anna outside to the house where Remus lived with his wife Kellie. When they got to the door he knocked and said, "Uncle Moony. You have a visitor."

"Hi Anna," Remus said opening the door.

"What am I, chopped liver?" James asked handing Anna over to Remus.

"I saw you ten minutes ago when you left for Hogwarts," Remus said dismissively.

"Bye Anna," James waved and walked down porch the steps.

James heard Remus talking to Anna as he went down the front steps, "What story do you want me to tell you today?"

James walked out into his backyard where Harry was playing with his 6-year-old brother Alex. When Alex saw James he ran up to him waving his arms in the air, "Pick me up, Daddy!"

James kneeled down and lifted Alex into the air, "Hey Alex, do you want to go to Diagon Alley with me and Harry?"

Alex nodded his head.

"Where did Sirius go?"

"Back to the office," Harry answered.

"You ready to go?" James asked.

"Sure, Ron and Hermione are going to be waiting for me."

"With Ginny?" James asked with a smirk.

Harry blushed, "I hope so."

James smirked even broader, "Have you asked her out yet?"

"After we start school I'll ask her to Hogsmede," Harry promised himself.

If it had been possible James would have smirked even more. He turned around and said, "Let's go."

When they arrived at Diagon Alley James immediately lead Alex to Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, "Let's get some things for Harry to prank people with."

Harry shook his head at them and started to look for his friends. He saw them hanging outside of the bookstore, Ron and Hermione holding hands and Ginny looking at the street.

Ginny noticed him immediately and started running toward Harry, "Harry!" She hugged him around the neck when she reached him.

Harry began blushing furiously but was saved embarrassment by Hermione shouting, "C'mon Harry you owe Ron some money."

"Why?"

"Here you are mate!" Ron said cheerfully as he handed over a bulky sack.

"What's this?"

"Your books. Being the son of the Minister of Magic sure brings in a nice allowance."

"How is your Dad feeling about losing the election to your Mum?"

"Just fine. He's happy as the new head of the Department of Muggle Management."

"Good then he won't mind if he finds out I voted against him."

"Hand over the cash, being the son of the internationally famous married Quidditch stars brings in some money, I hope?"

"We have way to much for even the vaults in Gringotts to hold, so we installed an enlarged one under the sub-sub-basement."

"Then maybe you can get me what I want for my birthday?" Hermione broke in enthusiastically.

"Why Hermione that sounds kind of greedy, don't you think?' Harry asked with a scowl, then he smiled, "I hope it's not to bloody cheap though."

"Actually it's kind of expensive," Hermione answered judging his reaction, "I really would like a Nimbus 2021."

"Well that was unexpected," Harry said, "I had no idea we were finally getting through to you about Quidditch."

Hermione blushed, "Well since we have no Beaters on the team I thought I'd try out."

"Let me tell you, Harry," Ron said, "She's better at hitting that Bludger than Fred and George combined."

Hermione blushed again.

"Well then as the new Captain of the Gryffindor team I expect you at the try-outs before the season starts," Harry said

The rest of the day the four of them shopped for all of their supplies plus one racing broom for Hermione and a new, surprise one for Ginny.

On September 1st Harry awoke to the smell of pancakes and sausages. He hoped that Sirius was going to be there to see him off. "It doesn't really matter," He reminded himself, "Sirius and Ari live in Hogsmede with Jamie, now."

"Oy Flames!"

Harry smiled. Sirius had called him that ever since he found out his Animagi form was a phoenix. He thought fondly to that memory, he, Ron, Hermione, Jamie, and Ginny all became Animagi, Ron a Hippogriff, Hermione a cat, Jamie a eagle, Daniel, Remus's son, a badger and Ginny a lion.

"Oy Flames," Sirius said again, "Better get down here before we eat your breakfast!"

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled, as he ran down the steps.

When he arrived at the kitchen he saw that Sirius, Ari, Jamie, Remus, Kellie and Daniel were there.

After a hurried breakfast (Why do we always run late?) they rushed to the cars. When they arrived at King's Cross station there was only ten minutes until the train would leave. Luckily the train station was empty so they were able to run to the platform. After a _lot _of good-byes Harry, Daniel, and Jamie got on the train, with Remus following them, and they started looking for their friends. They found them in their own compartment and swiftly joined them.

The Golden Six, as they were called, were ready for a new year of school.

After Ron and Hermione left for prefect duties, the rest played exploding snap and remembered their last year at Hogwarts. They hoped that Umbridge was hating her new cleaning position at the Ministry. Harry voiced all of their thoughts in one breath, "Give her Hell from Hogwarts, Mrs. Weasley."

After the woman who pushed the lunch cart had come by and Harry had insisted on buying everyone lunch (to loud protests) who should arrive but Malfoy and his goon squad…

"You'd have thought after years of being cursed on this train they would leave the DA members alone," Harry said. While everyone nodded at this remark, Harry and Daniel deposited their seemingly lifeless bodies outside of the compartment.

After another round of exploding snap Ron and Hermione returned from their "prefect duties."

"Twenty Galleons they were snogging for the last half-hour," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

"That's a sucker's bet, Ginny," Harry smirked at Ron and Hermione, "I'm sure we all know what you two have been up to."


	3. Teachers, Six

Teachers, Six

As they walked up to the school a conscience Malfoy walked up to them, shaking with anger, "You filthy…" He screamed, pulling out his wand.

Harry rolled his eyes, then with the agility of a born duelist he pulled out his wand and shouted, "_Scilenco_!" and Hermione followed with, "_Expellarmious_," and Daniel finished with, "_Immpedia_."

Jamie shook her head, "After six years of us and five years of Ginny torturing him he would finally learn to keep his big mouth shut."

Everyone nodded at this. "_Windguardium Leviosa_," Hermione said pointing at Malfoy's wand, "This should keep him busy for a while."

Everyone walked into the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table and stared expectantly at the Sorting Hat.

_The warning, last year, I gave to you,_

_But your memories have changed, I'm sure,_

_This warning hath come true,_

_We've all had pain to endure,_

_And I tell you now,_

_Royalty shall come,_

_Six shall come, I vow,_

_Students, six, the Royals are from,_

_The Founders four themselves are royal,_

_Related closely that they are,_

_they come to stop the turmoil,_

_And save the future, far._

_Gryffindor the bravest, I call,_

_His cousin Ravenclaw, smarter than he,_

_Hufflepuff, tolerant of all,_

_Cunning Slytherin, we shall see._

_The other two you will know well,_

_Merlin himself being one,_

_And they, crafty with spell,_

_Morgan le Faye not to be out done._

_I call you six to send your gifts,_

_Through the sands of time,_

_To help stop all the rifts,_

_And help stop evil crime._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,_

_The warning History shows,_

_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the Sorting now begin._

There was a scattered applause, just as last year there had been.

"Kept it short this year, hasn't it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Harry answered, distracted.

Dumbledour stood and pronounced these words with great fervor, "Tuck in."

Everyone cheered and the golden plates filled with food. After the last traces of dessert had vanished, and Dumbledour had given his speech of welcome everyone walked to their common rooms. Harry, Ron, and Daniel bid the girls good night and walked up to their dormitories. The sign on the door now said _sixth year boys_. Bidding each other good night, the three boys slipped into their four-poster beds and immediately fell asleep.

In the morning Harry awoke ready to start the day. His feelings for today started to waver when he read his timetable.

_Monday_

_8:00Advanced PotionsProfessor Snape_

_10:00Break_

_11:00Advanced Defense Against Dark ArtsProfessor Lupin_

_12:00Lunch_

_1:00Advanced TransfigurationProfessor McGonagall_

_2:00Advanced HerbologyProfessor Sprout_

_Tuesday_

_8:00Defense AssociationProfessor Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Granger, Black, and Black_

_9:00Advanced DuelingProfessor Black_

_!0:00Break_

_11:00Swords and ArcheryProfessor Potter_

_12:00Lunch_

_1:00Advanced CharmsProfessor Flitwick_

_2:00HealingProfessor Drake_

_Wednesday_

_8:00Advanced PotionsProfessor Snape_

_9:00Care of Magical CreaturesProfessor Hagrid_

_10:00Advanced DuelingProfessor Black_

_11:00Advanced Defense Against Dark ArtsProfessor Lupin_

_12:00Lunch_

_1:00Advanced HerbologyProfessor Sprout_

_2:00Break_

_Thursday_

_8:00Swords and ArcheryProfessor Potter_

_10:00Defense AssociationProfessor Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Granger, Black, and Black._

_12:00Lunch_

_1:00Break_

_2:00Advanced TransfigurationProfessor McGonagall_

_Friday_

_8:00Break_

_9:00Care of Magical CreaturesProfessor Hagrid_

_10:00Advanced CharmsProfessor Flitwick_

_11:00HealingProfessor Drake_

_12:00Lunch_

_1:00Break_

He'd no idea Sirius and Dad would teaching! This was going to be a great year! All the true Marauders at Hogwarts again! "Snape must be hating this," Harry thought with a grin.

When all his friends reached the table they shared his sentiments, "I had no idea Dad was teaching!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I can't wait to start teaching," Hermione told them enthusiastically

Ron looked at Harry and started pleading, "Please give me First and Second Years, or I'll die from over work."

Harry smiled, "Okay Ron. Any other volunteers?"

"Can I please have Seventh Years?" Hermione asked.

"I want Third Year." Daniel said.

"I want Fourth Year." Jamie said.

"Can I teach Fifth Year?" Ginny asked.

"Fine, I'll teach Sixth," Harry said laughing, "Make sure your ready by tomorrow, though."


	4. Heir of Merlin

Heir of Merlin

Potions was not nearly as bad as it could have been, far from it actually. Malfoy had failed and was in Remedial Potions with the rest of the Slytherins, and Snape just ignored Harry, a much deserved improvement, and even Neville's normal explosion didn't happen, he seemed to have grown a backbone over the Summer.

After class was over Harry and Ron headed outside to relax for their hour break. When they reached the lake shore Ron turned to Harry and berated him, "Harry, when are you going to ask Ginny out?"

Harry blushed to rival Ron's hair, "Am I that obvious?"

"Yes you are obvious," Ron said, and I hear you talk in your sleep, he added silently.

"I talk in my sleep?" Harry asked, blushing worse than ever.

"Did I say that out loud?" Ron asked, seeming perplexed.

"Didn't you?"

"No."

"I don't feel so good.." Harry collapsed suddenly.

_Hello Harry Potter Merlin_

Wha'? Who are you?

_I am the Sorting Hat, and you are the one heir of Merlin._

Wow!

_I need to leave you now, five more heirs to inform. Try and find your inheritance. _

Harry awoke on a bed in the hospital wing with Ron standing over him, looking worried.

"Harry! Are you okay?"

"I need to speak to Dumbledore!"

"Bad news?" Ron asked as they ran out the door and met up with the others.

"Maybe,"

As he ran up to the stone gargoyle it sprang aside as soon as he reached it. He gave it a surprised look and then jumped up on the stairs.

The door sprang open as well and as soon as he regained his breath he began relating the story (excluding his conversation with Ron).

As soon as he finished the narrative Dumbledore strode over to the Sorting Hat and put it on Harry's head. It made no sound.

As the Six left Dumbledore's office Harry whispered in Ron's ear, "I'll ask her next Hogsmede weekend."


	5. Morgan le Faye Retuns

Morgan le Faye Returns

The six professors walked into the Great Hall where the DA members, and soon-to-be members, were told to wait.

Harry said his only speech for that class in less than five minutes, "Welcome to the Defense Association, or Dumbledour's Army, as you prefer. This year since there are so many of us, we will have to split into years. Teaching 1st and 2nd Years is my best mate, Professor Ron Weasley! Teaching the 3rd Year is my esteemed cousin Professor Daniel Lupin! Teaching 4th Year is my doubly esteemed cousin, Professor Jamie Black! Teaching 5th Year is my beautiful friend, Professor Ginny Weasley! Teaching 7th Year is my extremely brilliant friend Professor Hermione Granger! And I suppose that leaves you 6th years to me. I am sure my fellow professors will give you more detail before they begin teaching you. After you have signed this parchment you may follow your professor."

The first DA meeting went smoothly enough. Under Ron the 1st and 2nd Years, since they knew little defensive magic, began to run laps around the lake to build up speed when dodging. Daniel started the 3rd Years off by teaching them to block with their wands. Under Jamie the 4th years had begun the Disarming Charm. Ginny had started the 5th years with Patronuses, and by the end of the lesson the Room of Requirement was full of wispy mist. Harry had started the 6th Years looking up ancient dueling spells. Hermione had the 7th years start a dueling tournament, and luckily the Room of Requirement had given them plenty of healing potions.

"Those 7th Years are really horrible duelers," Hermione told them on the way to Advanced Dueling, "Thanks to Umbridge, that is."

"Don't talk about her, it puts me off my food," Ron complained loudly.

By this time the six of them had reached the Advanced Dueling classroom, and had sat down.

"Welcome to Advanced dueling, and to be honest that's as far as I got writing this speech," Sirius said walking to the front of the room.

"This year will be research" Sirius continued

There was a collective groan.

"But mostly this year will be about the fine art of pranking."

There was a collective cheer!

"Before we begin I have some books to give you," Sirius said.

There was yet another collective groan.

"And I suggest you read them," Sirius continued looking highly amused.

He handed out a book to everyone that was entitled The Infamous Marauders and their Brilliant Pranks and Pranking Methods by: Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin.

Sirius looked around at them, "I have already received permission from Dumbledour to teach you how to prank as you all seem to be in the DA and do not really need to take dueling."

"I do expect to see some great pranks being pulled on the Slytherins," Sirius explained, "And I will give points for having original ideas as well as using the classics."

The rest of the class was spent reading.

Suddenly the bell rang and all the students jumped up quickly so as to not miss their break.

"Homework!" Sirius bellowed over the crunching of papers.

There was a collective groan _again_.

"As I was saying, your homework is two inches on the best places to pull a prank."

There was a collective cheer…and then a mad scramble to the door.

"Interesting lesson," Ron said as he, Harry, Hermione, Jamie, and Daniel walked toward the lake.

"I knew Dad couldn't teach anything new about dueling to us. I mean we are professors in that particular area," Jamie told them smugly.

"I knew he couldn't resist teaching us all about pranking though," Daniel countered.

"I don't believe that Dumbledour gave him permission to teach us about pranking," Hermione said darkly.

"Oh shut it Hermione, we all know you're loving Sirius' class as much as we are," Harry berated her.

"No I…" Hermione began.

"Yes you do, you're like a Fred or George hiding inside of a Percy," Ron spoke up.

"I am not," Hermione said, frowning, but that frown didn't seem to reach her eyes, she seemed happy about that description.

Further analysis of Hermione's personality came to an abrupt halt after Ginny came barreling up to the group, "I've skipped a year!"

"What?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledour let me skip the rest of my sixth year. I'm in seventh year with you guys!" Ginny said running back up to the castle, "I've got to owl Mum!"

"Well! That was unexpected," Harry said looking cautiously at Ron.

"It sure was," Ron replied distantly.

"I don't feel so good…" Hermione moaned. Then she fell backwards into unconsciousness.

_Hello Hermione Granger le Faye_

Whoa, it's the sorting hat!

_Yes, Sorceress you are the heir of Morgan le Faye's power, dark as it used to be._

What do you mean?

_Morgan le Faye was a dark sorceress, though since you are not your powers aren't either._

But I'm Muggle-born!

_I am a hat. It isn't what we are, but what we must be. I must leave you now for there are four more heirs to inform._

Hermione woke to see Dumbledour standing over her, and it took her a moment to remember where she was. She was still outside where she had fallen.

"Hello Ms. Granger, are you feeling okay?"

"Fine Professor. I'm Morgan le Faye's heir, a Sorceress!"

"Ah, the first in two centuries, We will expect wondrous things from you," Dumbledour said, smiling, "And you are the first Muggle-born ever to be a Sorceress, so we will expect doubly wondrous things."

Dumbledour smiled and walked back up to the castle.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Ginny shouted as she ran toward her.

"Fine Gin, but my title has changed. Heir of Morgan le Faye at you service," Hermione chuckled, thrusting her hand forward.

Ginny opened her mouth with a shocked expression on her face…

"Bloody brilliant 'Mione!" Ron said after hearing the news.

"Thanks Ron," said Hermione, turning pink. She obviously was not so used to having so much attention.

"C'mon guys or we're gonna miss swords," Harry informed them and started heading for class.


	6. Of Powers and Quidditch

Of Powers and Quidditch

"Welcome to Swords and Archery, I am Professor Potter," James told Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Jamie, and Daniel, the only people in the class, "But please call me James, I know you six to well for formalities."

There was a wildly enthusiastic applause, rebounding off the walls and shaking the tables.

"Swords consists of fighting with knives, daggers, sabers and swords." James continued after the six teens quieted, "And Archery includes bow and arrow, spears, and lances. That is why we need to meet on the grounds from now on, so pack up your stuff and meet me there in ten minutes."

"That was an okay lesson, but I wish I were a better shot," Hermione complained, as she and Ron walked to lunch.

" 'Mione, 'Mione, 'Mione," Ron shook his head, "Your the best shot of all of us, and it was the first day too!"

"Humph," Hermione snorted but her eyes sparkled at the compliment.

They entered the Great Hall. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and ate in silence, their eyes locked together.

Their serenity was suddenly broken by, who else, but Malfoy, "Why, if it isn't Weasel and the mudblood. Enjoying your new title Granger? No matter what titles Fate gives you, you'll always be a mudblood, daughter of lowly, stinking, Muggle dentists."

Ron's wand flashed sparks as it suddenly appeared in his hand, but his anger was no where near the intensity of Hermione's. "Don't you dare insult my parents, Malfoy!" she screamed, throwing up her hand, such power coursing through her veins that she fell backwards after releasing all the magic she could muster, which is quite a lot.

When the dust cleared Malfoy had landed, unconscious, right in front of Hagrid. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, Hermione. One of yeh carry that'n up to the Hospital Wing," he said, gesturing at Crabbe and Goyle.

Hagrid walked over to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "Twenty-five points to Gryffindor for standing up to 'im, twenty-five for that great wandless magic, and fifty for not blowing up at me like that."

Hermione smiled and thanked him profusely. Suddenly the rest of her friends burst through the doors, demanding an explanation, having seen the points change in the giant hour-glass that rested inside of the library. They listened with rapt attention (with much laughing and clapping) and congratulated Hermione on finally putting Malfoy in his place. As the Great Hall filled up, Hermione related her story many times until everyone finally let her finish her lunch. Then the Six headed off to their Charms class, but when they got their they were turned aside by Professor Flitwick saying, "You're professors, all of you! You're dismissed from my class, so long as you do well on the exams, or you're back in here, next year!"

There was a loud chorus of, "Thank you, Professor!" and the teens quickly left to enjoy an extra free period.

This happened until the only classes the Six had to take were Potions, Healing, and Swords and Archery, which was immediately split into two different classes at Dumbledore's request.

"D'you get the feeling they are just clearing our schedule for more difficult classes?" Ron had asked them a week later while they were out by the lake.

"Probably," came the answer from everyone.

"I had expected this for Harry and I, because we are heirs, so you four might be heirs too!" Hermione had told them after Ron had asked her his questions.

"Cool," Daniel had answered, "We could have amazing powers too!"

"Wonder why the Sorting Hat is telling us our powers now," Jamie said, thoughtfully.

"Who knows, but I've got Potions homework," Ron said, "Harry I need your help in the library." Ron dragged Harry from the lake edge up toward the castle.

"Hogsmede this weekend," Ron hinted to Harry as soon as they reached the castle.

Harry blushed, "I know, I'm gonna ask her when I give her the birthday present I got for her."

"What'd you get her?"

Harry blushed even harder, and muttered something quietly.

"What'd you say?" Ron asked, mockingly.

"Nimbus two thousand and thirty, is what I said."

Harry walked up to the beautiful red head that was standing inside the Great Hall, "Uh, Ginny?"

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny asked turning to face him.

"Happy Birthday!" Harry said holding up the wrapped broom

"Oh, Harry," Ginny exclaimed when she opened the package, "I've wanted this since it came out!"

"You're welcome, Ginny," Harry said taking a deep breath, "D'youwanttogotoHogsmedewithme?" Harry asked Ginny so fast that it came out run together.

"What?"

It was several moments before Harry got his voice under control, "I said, d'you want to go to Hogsmede with me?"

"As a friend?" Ginny asked looking him in the eyes.

"No… more as a date." Harry answered looking down at the floor and blushed.

"Oh, Harry! I'd love to!"

"Really?"

"No Harry," Ginny answered, sarcastically, "I just said that to annoy all my brothers. Of course I'd love to, you dunce."

If it had been possible Harry would have blushed harder.

Ginny turned as if to go then suddenly spun around and kissed Harry on the cheek, "Thanks for the broom!" Ginny said cheerfully and walked out of the hall toward the dormitories.

Harry touched his cheek, "Wow," he breathed.

Ron caught up with Harry on a staircase, "Who's been kissing you?"

Harry looked at him, deep in thought, and muttered, "Your sister," then continued up the stairs.

"So I'm assuming you have a date."

"Yep."

The next day Harry held Quidditch try outs and, much to the surprise of everyone, the knot of people to try out was about twenty people, a lot less than what they had expected.

"Great job, Hermione!" Ron had told her. For some reason he seemed truly happy at the low number of try outs.

"What'd I do?" Hermione had asked him, confused.

"Your little "power display" kept all the bad players away. These people are everyone that is serious about playing Quidditch." Ron had explained.

"Sh…Harry's about to talk."

"As you all know the only positions open for the Gryffindor Team are two Beaters and one Chaser," Harry announced to the mob, "All Chasers go to the South end of the field, and all Beaters come with me to the North end.

Twenty try outs took to the air and headed for their appropriate ends. Harry's attention was caught by a certain red head on a certain broom, who waved and blew a kiss.

"Okay, I've put a boundary around this side of the pitch to keep the Bludger here, let's see who can protect me the longest."

Needless to say, Hermione was the best, and surprisingly, Neville finished in second.


	7. Slytherin's Power and a Warning

Slytherin's Power and a New Prophesy

Harry had turned in early so not to be around when people found out they weren't on the team. He had just started to untie his shoes when Hedwig came flying up to him, she landed on his arm and held out a note. Harry read it and jumped up. He started to run flat out and he called over his shoulder, "Thanks Hedwig." As he ran through the Common Room he told Ron, Hermione, and Daniel to follow him to the Hospital Wing.

As they walked Harry explained, "Ginny stayed after try outs to practice with Jamie and she passed out, a lot like Hermione did when she found out she was heir of Morgan."

"Did she pass out in the air?" Ron demanded to know.

"About two feet in the air, so yes she did pass out in the air." Harry answered

When they reached the Hospital Wing Ginny was sitting up and talking to Jamie. They couldn't hear them talking but Jamie seemed confused.

"_Harry! Can you understand me?" _Ginny asked him. He nodded.

"What'd she say?" Ron asked.

"You can't understand her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She's speaking Parselmouth."

"_Harry! I can't stop _speaking Parselmouth."

"You just did heir of Slytherin."

"Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed edging away slowly.

"Don't be thick Ron, she's not evil, Slytherin wasn't evil, just a little biased," Hermione berated.

"_Now we can talk about whatever and have no one understand us," _Ginny said to Harry.

"_See you can already control it!" _Harry answered her.

"Be careful touching people Miss Weasley," Madam Pomphery said as she walked up, "Salazar Slytherin froze things when he touched them with his hands. Until you can control it put on these gloves."

Ginny reached over to the water glass that sat on her bedside table. It froze almost instantly.

"Whoa!" Hermione said when she picked up the glass and examined it, "Did you feel anything when you touched it?" she inquired to Ginny.

"Actually, I did feel something warm going down my arm," Ginny checked her arm over to be sure nothing was wrong with it.

Harry melted the ice when he looked at it, and handed it back to her as if nothing happened. "Try again."

Ginny gazed at him with an open mouth, "You melted ice by looking at it!"

"Yeah, Merlin controlled heat," Harry said looking at the floor.

Ginny put on the gloves and touched the glass, and nothing happened. "Now I can hold hands on my date tomorrow," Ginny smirked at Harry who immediately blushed.

"Good, we better tell Dumbledore about this," Ron interjected, probably to save Harry, and helped Ginny to her feet and then the Six walked toward Dumbledore's office.

Harry expected the Gargoyle to open for him again, but even before he reached the correct floor an unused secret passage opened in the ceiling. Harry was surprised for a moment before climbing the latter up to find himself right outside Dumbledore's office.

He asked his friends what they thought about all the doors opening for them, as they rode the stairs upward.

"I bet it is the castle reacting to the 'Golden Six'."

The teens walked into Dumbledore's office and related the story to the Headmaster.

After they had finished, Dumbledore walked over to the Sorting Hat and placed it on Ginny's head.

_Harry Potter shall kill the Dark Lord but he needs help from friends. Don't allow arrogance rule your mind._

Ginny related the warning to Dumbledore and the teens went quickly to bed, not wishing to be left alone with their imaginations.


	8. A Day with the Lovely Miss Weasley

A Day with the lovely Miss Weasley

Harry awoke suddenly, sitting in the same position, in the same place, that he had fallen asleep in. He sighed in relief, no one had seen him, it was still dark outside, he might as well head down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. He arrived at the Gryffindor table even before the teachers. As he sat down a rather large tray of Breakfast food appeared. Harry smiled. He rattled his goblet to let the House elves know that he appreciated it. Soon after he began eating Ginny walked up to him and sat down.

"Why'd you get up so early?" Ginny moaned.

"How'd you know I was here?" Harry asked her.

"Women intuition," Ginny answered, still half-asleep. She laid her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Save cuddling for a late night in the common room, Ginny, would you?" Ron walked up behind them, making a gagging noise.

"Oh shut it Ron, I've been practicing my hexes since I last cursed you," Ginny said, staying in her position of choice.

"C'mon Gin, show me those beautiful blue eyes," Harry crooned, holding bacon under Ginny's nose.

"Oh fine," Ginny took the bacon and began eating it.

"So, Romeo," Ginny asked between mouthfuls, "What do you want to do today?"

"Whatever you want to do, Gin, be it shopping, getting hyper on sugar or caffeine, or dodging the six brothers you currently have in Hogsmede."

"I'm thinking maybe a little of each today," Ginny's eyes flashed, "And maybe something a little more exciting, like… I don't know, cursing any of the six brothers I currently have in Hogsmede that try and ruin my date with the hottest, and most eligible bachelor in Hogwarts."

While Harry blushed, obviously pleased, Ron blushed angrily, "How did you know that we were going to be there to watch your date?" he demanded.

"How do know all of your juiciest, most eligible-for-blackmail, secrets? Because I'm your sister, you idiot," and on that note Harry stood and offered Ginny his arm.

"My, what a gentleman you are," she teased him as she took his arm. They headed for the door and then Ginny turned back to Ron, "Remember, dear brother, I learned how to take down a annoyance from the six brothers. Don't mess with me." Ginny turned away from Ron and left the castle with Harry.

They chatted animatedly while walking across the grounds. Upon reaching the awaiting carriages, Harry helped Ginny up, "Your carriage, Milady."

"Thank you, kind Sir."

The ride to Hogsmede was pleasant, they continued having random conversation, often laughing, until the carriage stopped. Harry helped Ginny exit the carriage, and stroked the thestrals on the way by.

"So, Gin, what do you want to do?"

"I want to go and see Fred and George at their new shop, buy some things…and threaten them too."

"Thanks, Ginny."

"For what?"

"For coming on a date with me…and threatening your brothers so we can be alone."

"Your welcome, Harry," Ginny answered as they walked.

"Here it is!" Harry said as they walked up to the door.

A faint bell rang as Harry opened the door for Ginny to enter.

"Wow," she said simply as she looked around the room. There were tricks of every kind, Headless Hats, Portable Swamps, Skiving Snack Boxes, Canary Cremes sitting among countless other, newer products.

"Hello, how can I help you?" a strange boy asked as he walked out the door that lead to the back.

"Yes, could you please tell Fred and George that their sister is waiting for them?"

"Of course, Ma'am," he turned and left through the door he had just exited.

Immediately following his departure there came a loud crack and the Weasley twins appeared in front of them, "Hello Ginny, how's your date with…Harry?" George asked, obviously puzzled.

"Wonderful, thank you, but didn't Ron tell you I was coming with Harry?"

"No he said you were on a date so we assumed it was with Dean," Fred answered.

"Obviously we were mistaken," George added.

"Obviously," Ginny answered.

"So, Harry, mate, could you come with us?" Fred asked innocently.

"It'll just take a second," George added, leading Harry through the door before he could object.

As Harry was pushed through the door he felt the familiar tug of a portkey. He suddenly appeared in an unfamiliar part of the Forbidden Forest, and with him came the Weasley twins, with their wands pointed at Harry's neck. Harry searched for his wand, and, realizing that Fred was holding it, gulped and backed away slowly, stopping only when he backed into a tree.

"What d-did you guys want to talk to m-me about?" he asked them, developing a stammer.

"Why Harry? What are you so worried about? We couldn't hurt our financial backer," Fred smiled, but Harry was far from reassured.

"We just can't have you leaving, so, _Perfectious Totalus_," Harry's arms and legs immediately snapped together, and, unable to balance himself, he fell over, face down.

He was hauled upward and leaned against the tree, fear showing itself, unbidden, in his eyes, "You know Fred, it just occurred to me that, since Harry gave us the money and hasn't given us more, he is no longer our financial backer. Therefore, we need not worry if he gets hurt," George's eyes sparkled evilly.

"Quite right, George, however, Ginny might become…um…'unpleasant,' shall we say, if Harry came back, disfigured, not to mention Mum would skin us alive. Besides I would like to be an uncle, and I'm sure Harry wants to be a father, so, I'll just leave that threat out in the open," Fred smiled evilly.

"Keep that in mind Harry, we wouldn't want to hurt a future, brother-in-law, but we will if need be," George was obviously enjoying making Harry uncomfortable.

"We'll be leaving now, Harry, but I'm sure you won't want to leave such a peaceful spot so soon," Fred said, while laying Harry's wand on the ground in front of him, "Don't worry, if something attacks you, you'll be able to move, but not until then. Oh yeah, if you aren't attacked only Ginny can free you. You can stay there and think of nonsexual things that have to do with my sister to pass the time."

"Mmph!" Harry tried to speak, but, since his mouth couldn't move, he failed miserably.

"Bye-bye to you too Harry," came an annoyingly friendly answer from George.

Fred and George used another portkey and vanished, and, to Harry was left alone. He tried to move around, but, apparently, he could fight off an Unforgivable from Voldemort's most loyal servant but he couldn't fight off a simply hex that is taught to first-years. Harry was so frustrated that, had he been able to, he would be screaming his lungs out. Luckily he wasn't, he doubted that the centaurs were feeling any better toward wizards than they had been a year ago, not to mention anything else that could be in this forest.

He heard a twig snap somewhere behind him…and was surprised and elated when Ginny arrived, fuming. Harry fell down as he regained the use of his limbs.

"Those horrible prats! I can't believe they attacked you for dating me! Mum is going to be furious!" her eyes softened as she looked to Harry, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah they just threatened to destroy my chance of having children."

"I'll murder them!"

"Better idea, let's just drive them insane."

"I knew I liked you for a reason," Ginny smiled wickedly.

"How far are we from the village?"

Ginny pointed the way she came, "About twenty meters that way."

"Let's go to Three Broomsticks, being threatened by twins that have unlimited imaginations really shows you how much you really need a drink."

"Fine, but your paying," Ginny teased him and started walking away.

Harry ran up to her, "Okay we know your brothers are probably there and we know that they will kill me if given the chance of framing someone else, so we need to find a way to mess with their heads."

"How about a big fight about something trivial?"

"One problem, I love everything about you, so I was thinking a…kiss in front of them."

"I'd love to kiss you in front of them. Let's go. But if they are there then ignore them and act surprised when they come over, and be ready to run out the back, we'll put on some Glamour Charms and keep snogging outside," her eyes sparkled with pure delight.

They enter the pub and noticed right away that they were correct in they're reasoning, all of the Weasley brothers were sitting in the back, at the biggest table. Harry and Ginny immediately sat down on a pair of stools at the bar.

"Gin, today has been amazing, I didn't know anyone could kiss like that," Harry said in a voice loud enough to be heard.

Ginny leaned foreword, following his lead, "You weren't so bad yourself, Harry, I think I'd like to get inside your mouth again."

"What's stopping you?" Harry heard a loud clunk from the back table, obviously one of them had slammed their drink down on the table.

Harry and Ginny both leaned in and their lips touched. Harry felt a surge of electricity go down his spine, a feeling he could get used to. Then he heard shouts coming from the back. Harry jumped off his stool and lifted Ginny up, throwing some Impediment Jinxes over is shoulder. He ran out the back door, casting a Glamour Charm on Ginny. Ginny in turn charmed Harry. Now he was taller with a head of blonde hair and an earring. Ginny was taller also, with hair that strangely resembled Hermione's, just not as bushy. They immediately continued kissing while all six of the Weasley brothers running right by them.

Harry and Ginny broke away for air and started laughing.

"I think we should stay this way, at least until they're gone, but could you get rid of this scar, Gin? It really is a dead give away."

"Sure, Harry," Ginny pointed at the scar and said a quick incantation, vanishing the scar completely.

"Where did you learn that?"

"Mum, she said it's also great for acne."

"So what do you want to do?"

"Let's go see if Honey Dukes still has Sugar Quills, I'm completely out."

They walked into the sweet shop to see an unexpected person, Hermione, "Wonder what she's doing here?"

"Probably getting something for Prat Number Six," Ginny answered.

"You're numbering them now?"

"Since I could count and knew what prats they were."

They walked over to Hermione, who, looking at the shelves, didn't see them until she turned to pay for a bunch of Chocolate Frogs, "Hi Ginny, hi Harry, how's the date been going?"

Harry opened his mouth in shock, "How did…?"

"Women intuition," Hermione and Ginny answered together.

"Ah."

"So, seriously, how has your date been?"

"Wonderful. I've been threatened with the loss of having children, left in the Forbidden forest in a full body bind, and nearly ran over by six crazed Weasleys."

"So, what has been so wonderful?" Hermione asked, curious, "Or are you being sarcastic?"

"We kissed. Twice."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks 'Mione," Harry smiled.

"Oh, and here," she handed each of them a bag.

"What's this?"

"Love Chocolates, and some Sugar Quills."

"You know, for someone who has two dentists for parents, you give a lot of tooth killing candy."

Hermione beamed, "Thank you."

"Now we have some thing else to do, right Gin?"

"Yeah, you're buying me some new clothes."

"Awesome," Both Ginny and Hermione looked at him in surprise, Harry shrugged, "I need your help shopping for some new clothes, and if I have to buy you clothes to get you there, I will."

"Ginny, you realize you have found God's gift to women, right?"

"Oh yeah," Ginny smiled, "I'm glad I got him before someone else did."

"See you later love birds," Hermione left the shop and headed for the bookstore.

"C'mon, Harry, let's go shopping."

Harry took Ginny's hand and walked out the door, leading her to the muggle clothing stores down the street. As soon as Ginny walked in she started to look at clothing that wouldn't clash with her hair, or so Harry assumed. He went over to the men's side of the store, intent on finding clothes that he could wear in public and not be looked down upon. He found five pairs of jeans and six T-shirts that he thought looked good, now for the second opinion. He walked over to where Ginny was shopping and asked her what she thought, "They look great on you! And I can make them shorter for when you look the right way. I wish I had black hair so I didn't clash with anything."

"Just remember to change your hair back when you are trying things on."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Thanks Potter, I really needed to be reminded of that!"

"I hope these look good with my hair, not blonde."

"I hope you're keeping that earring."

"Yeah, I think I am."

"If you start to hate it then come talk to me, I can move it, or get rid of it."

"Thanks, Gin."

Harry paid for his clothes and gave Ginny a bag full of Galleons for hers, "I'll meet you outside."

"See you later, but first," Ginny changed him back, "you may be threatened by my brothers but now they can't hurt you."

"Fine," Harry changed Ginny back, "Meet me where ever your brothers send me."

Harry kissed her again, _Maybe for the last time_, he thought, and walked out the door.

Of course right down the street were the Weasleys. Harry wished Ginny had left his height alone so wasn't a head shorter than everyone. Harry ignored them, they would be here soon enough, he turned and started walking down the street, adopting , what he hoped was, a dreamy look. All of the Weasleys followed him, as expected, and, upon reaching him, Bill grabbed his shoulders and spun him around. _Thank you for the spell, Gin, or that would have hurt_, he thought as he was surrounded.

"Hello, Harry, how has your day been?" Bill asked, smiling innocently.

"Fine, Bill, thanks for asking, How has it been with Fleur?"

"Great."

"How was your shopping trip, Harry?" Fred smiled, but Harry would probably not trust him for a while.

Harry quickly put Bill between him and the twins, "Bill I'm trusting you for several reasons, one: you trust Ginny, two: I'm almost family, three: you are the oldest, and four: your Mum would kill you, as the oldest, for not keeping your brothers off of me."

"Fine, Harry, we can afford to give you a minute start."

"Thanks, Bill," Harry turned and ran down the street, followed after a minute later by the Weasleys. Harry ran straight down the street, transforming into the white Phoenix that was his Animagus form. Harry vanished, as Phoenixes do, in a flash of flame. He landed outside the clothing store that Ginny was still shopping in. After a few seconds he heard the sound of someone Apparating, and was nearly gone before he realized who it was. Harry nearly fainted from relief when Bill appeared, smiling.

"Hey, Bill, thanks for what you did back there."

"No problem, Harry, just don't make me hate you, and don't break Ginny's heart."

"I'm hoping for marriage and then six uncles for my kids, so you're probably not getting rid of me."

"You'd better get Ginny and get back to the school, the others will be here in a few minutes, and I get to curse you later."

Harry ran in the store and paid for Ginny's clothes, "C'mon, Bill said Prats 2 through 6 will be here any minute, so if we want privacy we better go."

"Fine, but only if I get a kiss on the way back."

"You will."

Harry carried Ginny's things and walked to the carriages, again opening the door for her. He set her clothes on the seat opposite Ginny and sat next to her, "What is the worst thing Bill would do to me?"

"Making you throw up is about as bad as he gets."

"Oh good, he said he'd curse me later and I had a feeling he would be more fair than the twins."

"Right you are. I'm glad you don't just look gorgeous, you have a brain too."

Harry lent in and kissed her until he needed air. "Oh, right I need you to teach me how to dance, so I can ask a beautiful red-head to the Christmas Ball."

"Do I know this beautiful red-head?"

"Oh, yes, she plays Quidditch, has amazing magical ability, comes from a large family, has a short temper, and kisses better than anyone I know."

"Hmm…I think she may have some competition," Ginny kissed Harry, "How was that?"

"Topped that beautiful red-head by a lot, I think I just found another date to the Ball. Would you like to go with me?"

"Of course, Harry, but I have seen you dance, and I don't mind telling you, it leaves something to be desired."

"I'll only get better if you teach me, Gin, or we can just sit out every dance."

Ginny pouted, "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"No, but I would still be an embarrassment on the dance floor."

"Point taken, Ginny's Dance Instruction is at six o' clock in the Room of Requirement."

"Thanks Gin," Harry settled in for the rest of the ride. When they reached the gates Harry helped Ginny out of the carriage and used a Banishment Charm to send her clothes to her bed. Harry kissed Ginny long, and passionately until he was interrupted by an, "Ahem."

Harry turned to see five of the Weasley brothers standing there, "Damn," he said under is breath. Harry transformed and carried Ginny to the castle as a Phoenix.


	9. Kiss and Make Up

Kiss and Make Up

Harry, as Flames, brought Ginny to the ground outside of the oak doorway, "Thanks for the lift, Flames, but my brothers are coming straight at us, running full speed I might add."

Harry alighted on the ground and transformed, "Thanks for the tip, Gin, I think I need to vanish."

Ginny referred to her Animagus form, "Fine, Queen needs to have a talk with my brothers."

Harry kissed her, "Go get them you beautiful lioness," he transformed and vanished into the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Hello, Harry," Bill greeted him, "Ready for your curse?"

"Fine, Bill, I won't do anything to stop you," Harry smiled mischievously, "I can't say anything about a certain lion, though."

Bill pointed his wand at Harry, muttering an incantation, "There, this will prove to everyone you two are in love."

"What did you do to me?"

"You can't communicate with Ginny for three days, no talking, writing, going through friends, no anything at all."

Harry sat down in shock. He had been hoping for something simple, but this? He looked up at Bill, "I hope I don't do anything drastic."

"You probably will, but it doesn't start until tomorrow, so enjoy," Bill checked his watch, "nine hours with her. Don't try to talk to her or try to tell anyone anything about it, because you will add another day every time you try."

"I find myself shocked that I thought you would be more fair than the twins, isn't there a way to bring down my total days?"

"No, all three days, period. Of course, at any time, you can call it off, but you have to break off with Ginny."

"Okay I'll make a deal with you, if we don't break up, will you guys leave me alone?"

Bill thought a minute, "Until we initiate you into the family."

"What's that?"

"Ask your girlfriend," Bill smirked and then pushed through the portrait hole.

"Hey Bill," Harry pointed his wand at Bill's ponytail, which promptly fell off, "Now we're even."

Harry transformed and vanished in a flash of flames.

The next nine hours were worse than the following three days, Harry told Ginny later, he knew he should enjoy it, but it was impossible, he was dreading the next day.

Harry stayed up as long as Ginny did, luckily she went to bed at 11:30, way before midnight.

The first day he was lucky, Ginny turned in early, and she didn't seem upset at the nonexistent attention he gave her.

The second day was Hell. Ginny tried to talk to him several times, but Bill's curse made him leave the room whenever she spoke to him. "Damn it, Bill."

The final day was the worst, Hermione told him she had heard Ginny crying after she went to bed, "Why are you ignoring her?"

"I can't tell you why, but I love her no matter what. I just hope it is the same for her."

Later in the common room, Ginny again tried to talk to him, "Harry? Talk to me!"

Harry immediately stood up and walked out, wanting to talk to her, but unable to. Harry left Gryffindor Tower, followed immediately by Hermione, and soon after by Ginny. Harry headed into the library and pulled out his homework and sat down. Soon after, Hermione sat down across the table, not saying a word, but staring at him expectantly.

After a few minutes they heard voices from the hallway, "Hey, Ginny, since you and Potter broke up, do you want to go out?"

They heard Ginny break into tears and run down the hallway. Harry leapt up and was out the door before Hermione could react.

Blaise Zambini was standing outside the door watching Ginny run up a staircase.

"How dare you make her cry!" Harry thundered. Harry punched Blaise so hard he knocked him out, "Damn it, Bill," he muttered. Harry transformed and vanished into his dormitories. He walked down the stairs into the common room, where he found no Ginny. Not sure if he should be relieved or worried, Harry sat down in his favorite chair and watched the minute hand on his watch, moving more slowly than ever. By the time 11:45 had come no one was in the common room, except for him. "_Accio Map!_" Harry whispered, catching it as it zoomed toward him.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Harry tapped the map. Ginny was standing out by the lake. Harry vanished in a flash of flame, appearing next to her, "Hey Gin."

She wheeled around to face him, "Oh, now you want to talk?"

"Yes I do."

"Of course, just when I've convinced myself that I hate you, you appear, ready to talk."

"Gin, I do want to talk…"

"Well I don't!"

Ginny faced the lake, trying to ignore the man sitting beside her.

After a few minutes she broke down, "Why, Harry? I thought you loved me!"

"I do, Gin, I always have."

"Why did you ignore me for three days?"

"Your…"

"You know what? I don't want to know," Ginny transformed and vanished into the forest.

Harry stared after her, his brain refusing to understand what had happened, "Damn it, Bill."

Harry waited until Friday, trying to get Ginny to talk, but he failed miserably every time.

After the twentieth time she left the room when he spoke, Harry decided to pay Bill a visit.

"Hey, Ron."

"Yeah?" Ron asked, looking up from _Flying with the Canons_

"Where does Bill live?"

"Hogsmede."

"I know that, what's his address?"

"All I know is that it is 'Bill's Place' when you use the Floo network."

"Thanks."

"No problem," Ron went back to his book

Harry used the Floo network and arrived at Bill's flat. _Definitely a bachelor's flat,_ he thought, as he surveyed the mess. Harry sat at the kitchen table and kept an eye on the fireplace, waiting for Bill to come home.

An hour had past before he saw anything, but then an emerald green flame roared up and Bill stumbled out.

"What are you doing here?" Bill asked, upon seeing Harry.

"I'd like to talk to you, Bill."

"Uh…can this wait? I'm kind of expecting someone…"

Sure enough, the fire became emerald again, and someone familiar did walk out of it.

"'Arry! It is good to see you!"

"Hello, Fleur! May I borrow Bill for a second?"

"Of course, of course, as long as you like, and thank you for cutting his hair, I like it much more like this."

"You are welcome, and your English is much better."

Fleur beamed at the compliment, "Thank you so much."

"And it will just be a second," Harry dragged Bill out the door.

After the door had blocked Fleur's view, Harry slammed Bill against the wall, "You are centimeters from dying, my friend."

"Why?"

"Ginny is to upset to talk to me, or listen to me for that matter."

"Didn't you tell her about…?"

"I tried, but she thinks that I completely ignored her for three days, and I've been trying to tell her since then, she's cursed me three times!"

"And…?"

"And I want you to fix it."

"Or…?"

"Or I'll owl your Mum."

Bill laughed at that.

Harry looked him in the eye, "You're right Bill, not harsh enough. I'll make her fall in love with Malfoy."

That stopped Bill's laughing really quick.

"You have two days to try to patch us up, if she hates me on Monday, then I'll leave her alone, forever."

"Wizard's Oath?"

"Wizard's Oath. But if you don't try, there's always a Malfoy for a brother-in-law."

Harry vanished back to Hogwarts.

"You gave him a Wizard's Oath?!" Hermione screamed as they sat by the lake.

"Yes, 'Mione, a Wizard's Oath," Harry answered calmly.

"But they're unbreakable!"

"I know 'Mione, but he's going to get us back together or get the Malfoys as an in-laws."

Hermione burst into laughter, "I wish I could have seen Bill's face when you said that."

"It was priceless," Harry consented.

"When do you think he'll be done talking to her?"

"Five seconds, four, three, two, one."

"damn it bill!!"

"there you go."

Ginny came running up to him, "Harry, I've been such an idiot!"

"Um…I'll just go now," Hermione walked toward the castle.

Harry wrapped her into a hug, "No you weren't, I would have freaked out too, if you hadn't spoken to me for three days."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Thank you," Ginny looked at him again, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you more, Gin."

"I know."

"C'mon, I just got your brothers off my back, I don't need them to kill me because I got you sick. Let's go back to the castle."

"Harry,, what are we going to do to get back at Bill?"

"Make out?"

Ginny kissed him, "You," She kissed him again, "Are," and again, "Bloody," and again, "Brilliant."

"I know."

Ginny hit him, "Why do I never fall for the modest ones?"

"I am modest."

"Oh you. Sometimes I wonder why you love me."

"Because your looks are only surpassed by your wonderful charm and great wit."

"You are to kind."

"Never kind enough for you, Gin."

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

It started to rain suddenly.

"Oh great."

Harry and Ginny transformed and hurried to the castle. Harry alighted in the Entrance Hall and cast a Drying Spell on himself and then on the lion that padded in the door. "Thanks, Harry."

"No problem, Gin."

"I, for one, want to go to bed, now."

"Is that an invitation?"

Ginny scowled, "Not if you want kids."

"Funny, your brothers said something to that effect earlier."

"C'mon, I need to teach you how to dance," Ginny led off to the Room of Requirement with Harry at her heels.

Ginny was an excellent dancer and had turned Harry from not knowing how to dance, into a casual dancer.

"Thanks, Gin, now I won't completely embarrass you in front of everyone."

"Whatever."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, "Who taught you how to dance? Your Mum?"

"Ron."

Harry cracked up, "I don't believe it."

"Have you ever seen him dance?"

Harry thought a moment, "No."

"Exactly."

"I still don't believe it."

"Ask Hermione, she'll tell you, Ron is the best dancer in the Weasley household."

"Great, Blackmail."

"Keep your sources quiet."

"Will do, Gin."

Harry kissed Ginny passionately.

"Ahem."

Harry turned to see Ron standing in the doorway. "Damn," Harry muttered. "What do you need Ron?" Harry asked him.

"Can I copy the last few inches of your Potions essay?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"Where is it?"

"I'm working on it now."

"And how does snogging with my sister coincide with working on your homework?"

"I'm trying to get her to help me."

"Ah. I'll come back."

"Ron? The next time you six decide to plot ways of killing me, and you will, don't lie, I hope you try to let me keep the ability to talk to Ginny."

"Bill promised…"

"Oh that promise was a load of dung and you know it. I don't trust any of you anymore, keep that in mind."

"Fine, but really…"

Harry pushed Ron out the door, and the Room of Requirement, sensing what he wanted, made the door vanish. Effectively keeping everyone out.

Harry turned to Ginny, "Now then, where were we?"

Ginny giggled, "Just leaving."

Harry blushed at his stupidity, "Uh…Yeah, Prat Number 6 is hanging out in the hallway, so…" a side entrance appeared, "Let's go!"

Harry opened the door, "Ladies first."

"Thank you, kind sir."

Ginny walked through the door and appeared in the trophy room, "I love how these doors skip levels like that."

"Yeah, let's just get to the common room before curfew."

Ginny smiled evilly, reminding him of Fred and George, not a comforting thought, "What happened to the Harry Potter I fell in love with? The one who broke dozens of school rules and managed to win us the House Cup? Hmm?"

"I gave him up and found love."

"Damn!"

"Now, now, ladies shouldn't swear."

Ginny snorted.

"Or snort."

Ginny finally smiled at him, "Tsk, tsk, Harry I thought you were a gentlemen?"

"I am, aren't I?"

"Pointing out a ladies' faults is generally not gentlemanly."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Go tell Ron to get his lazy butt up to the common room before curfew."

Harry smiled broadly and vanished, appearing next to Ron, "Gin says to get up-stairs before you get a detention."

Ron eyed him, suspicious, "And you will be…?"

"Sawing logs in the bed beside you."

"Fine, but I still need that potions essay."

"I left it in my book."

"And you lied to me because…?"

"You walked in on me snogging with your sister."

"Fine, I'm going," He walked toward the stairs and transformed into Talon, a hippogriff, and took flight, somehow keeping his wings stretched out, but not knocking into anything.

"God, it's nice to be a Phoenix," Harry transformed and disappeared into his dormitories.

Harry walked down the stairs into the common room and tackled the homework that had piled up all week, often asking advice from Hermione, until he was the only one left awake. Harry had just finished his Charms essay when he happened to glance at the fire, and what he saw caused him to look harder. He saw his father's head.

"Hello Harry, got a minute?" James asked, eyeing the stack of parchment that had been growing larger for the last three hours.

"I'll be there directly," Harry transformed into Flames and disappeared, arriving in James's quarters. He sat down, facing his father, "What do you want to talk about Dad?"

"Ginny."

"Oh please, tell me your own life is more interesting than mine," Harry transformed, ready to go back to Hogwarts.

"Harry, wait."

Harry gave James a look that seemed to say, _Well?_

"I was kind of hoping you would tell me? You hardly ever write, not that you ever wrote to me."

Harry turned rather red and, being a white Phoenix, it was highly noticeable. He transformed, looking highly embarrassed, "I know I never write, and I hope I haven't insulted you by not writing, but I don't feel like I need to anymore. Not that I wouldn't like to," Harry said hastily, noticing James's hurt look, "But I don't have a real reason to write to anyone, anymore."

Harry sat down and sighed, "What do you want to know?"

James smiled inwardly, his guilt trip had worked, "How many…?" he began

But Harry wasn't listening, "You can stop smirking, Dad, I know you just sent me on a guilt trip."

James's jaw dropped, "How did you…?"

Harry smirked, "Okay I do have stuff to tell you, but I still hate writing letters, I'm no good at it."

Harry began relating the entire story, and answering a lot of questions that James had. His relation of the story lasted several hours.

"Okay, it's cool you've got all these great powers, but what about Ginny?"

Harry smiled, "A one track mind this time, hmm?"

James flushed, "Of course. I just want to know some stuff, like how many times have you kissed?"

"Eleven."

James raised his eyebrow, "Keeping count?"

It was Harry's turn to flush, "I think I'm in love. No, I know I'm in love."


	10. The Room of the Flowers

Harry suddenly looked up at the clock, "Oh, God, Gin's gonna kill me if I get a detention!"

James smirked, "Running your life already, is she?"

"Just, shut up," Harry vanished without transforming, but his thoughts were so wrapped up in Ginny, he barely noticed.

Luckily he arrived in the common room before anyone knew he was missing, stopping the inevitable search to find him. Voldemort was still a threat, after all.

Harry sank into his favorite armchair, debating whether it was worth it to go to the Hospital Wing for a potion for his headache or just go get some food in the Great Hall. Deciding not to do anything, Harry sank deeper into the armchair and tried to wake up.

"Hey, Harry," Ginny said as she walked around the corner.

"Hey, Gin."

"What's wrong?" she began rubbing his shoulders.

"I stayed up all night talking to my father."

"What about?"

"Just stuff that has happened lately."

"Am I in the category 'Just stuff that has happened lately'?"

"We talked about you for two hours straight, apparently my father's life as a teacher, professional Quidditch star, and one of the top fighters for the Light leaves something to be desired."

Ginny giggled, "I had no idea he was so…so…so bored with his life."

Harry smiled, "I bet no one did."

Ginny sat in Harry's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, "This is comfortable. I could get used to this."

Harry kissed her lightly on the cheek, "You and me both."

"So, Harry, what do you want to do today?"

"I say we try and have a relaxing Sunday with no interruptions."

She rolled her eyes, "Dreamer."

"I can hope, can I not?"

"Keep your hoping down to something plausible."

"I try."

"Hey, Harry!" Daniel walked around the corner, "Have you seen Jamie?"

"Yeah, she went down to Breakfast."

"Okay, thanks, see you later."

"Right."

Harry turned back to Ginny, "He's still trying to ask her out, being a Lupin makes you really shy."

"I see."

"Maybe we should give him a hand."

Ginny looked thoughtful, "Maybe…but first I get you to myself for a while."

"Sounds fair."

"You bet."

Ginny lead Harry through the portrait hole and headed for the seventh floor. "Let's go to the Room of Requirement."

Harry took her hand, "Nah, I've found a more romantic spot."

"Ooh, I like a man with a romantic side."

"I know."

"How?"

Harry shrugged, "My best friend is your best friend."

"Hermione told you?" Ginny spoke violently, eyes flashing.

Harry held up his hands, "Slow down, Ginny, Hermione didn't tell me any more than Ron told you!"

Ginny glared at him, but she couldn't deny it.

Harry continued to lead Ginny upward, using to many staircases to count, passing countless landings. He finally stopped at a nondescript door, "Here we are."

"Oh really?"

Harry opened the door for Ginny, "Oh really."

Ginny walked in and gasped, "Harry! This is beautiful!"

Harry followed her in, "It is, isn't it?"

The room had a floral decor, flowers everywhere, literally. A beautiful view of the lake dominated the southern wall in a open-spaced window. A window seat matched the chairs, couches and even the bed.

"So…do you like it?"

"Harry I…love it!

He smiled, "I'm glad."

They snuggled together on one of the couches and sat in peaceful bliss, soaking up their surroundings.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"How'd you find this room?"

"Dad."

"So what is it?"

"What is what?"

"The room!"

"It is called, rather obviously, The Room of the Flowers."

"Does it do anything?"

"From what Dad says, it is a Room of Requirement for couples in love."

"That's nice," Ginny said sleepily.

"Want to do something?"

"What?"

"Lock Daniel and Jamie in here."

"Sounds good, let's go," Ginny sat up, "And then we give Hermione and Ron a potion to keep them from arguing."

Harry quickly followed her out into the hallway, "Secret passage," he said to the castle walls. Several immediately opened.

"To the Entrance hall," Ginny said, causing all but on to close.

"This way, Milady."

"Thank you."

Harry followed Ginny through the passage, firing a _Scourgify_ every two steps, "Bloody Hell! No one ever uses this one!"

Ginny gestured to the spider webs on the ceiling, "You think?"

Harry smiled at her, "I hope Daniel and Jamie are still there."

"They are."

"How do you…?"

"Women intuition."

"Ah."

"Finally! Clean air!" Ginny exclaimed as she exited the passage.

"Not for long," Harry gestured at the approaching Malfoy.

"Why, if it isn't the couple of the century! Get your autographs now boys! They aren't going to last much longer!" Malfoy caused his gang of Slytherins to laugh.

"C'mon, Ginny, we don't want any of that hair gel he's using to rub off on us, do we?"

"No, Harry, we certainly don't!"

They turned and walked toward the Great Hall.

_For a Weasley,_ Malfoy thought, _She's got a great a…_

Harry whipped around so fast, he was a blur, "Finish that thought, Malfoy, and I'll be seeing your father in prison. Oh wait, that's right, the Ministry has no power here, the worst I could get is a detention."

"C'mon, guys, let's go," Malfoy turned and walked down the hall with his goon squad.

"What was he thinking?" Ginny wanted to know.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, what was he thinking?" Snape came walking from the direction of Dumbledore's office.

"He was about to compliment my girlfriend's a…"

"That is enough Mr. Potter! Fifty house points from Gryffindor!"

"And a hundred points to Miss Weasley, from me, Severus," James came walking up from the shadows.

"For what, may I ask?"

"Yes you may, if you don't mind the answer 'for services rendered'."

"What services?"

"I believe that is between Miss Weasley and I."

"Miss Weasley? Tell me what you have been doing for Professor Potter!"

Harry couldn't believe what Ginny did next. She looked Severus Snape in the eye and lied, "I, voluntarily, polished all of Professor Potter's swords."

Snape searched her eyes for a moment and then turned and walked back the way he came.

James smiled, "Another ten points for being creative while staring down a bull, Miss Weasley, and five for keeping me from being an obvious liar."

Ginny smiled sweetly, "Thank you, Professor, perhaps you could you do me a favor."

James pondered a moment, "Perhaps, what is it?"

"Could you give me advice on kidnapping to create a couple?"

"Make one of them a portkey and have them touch."

Ginny nodded, "Good advice."

James turned and walked toward the teacher's lounge.

"Harry? Go lock the door to The Room of the Flowers, its occupants will be there shortly."

"Right, Gin," he vanished in a subtle smudge of smoke, not so flashy as usual.

Harry appeared outside the door and locked it, then disappeared into the room itself. He didn't have to wait long.

"Hey, where are we?" a slightly confused Daniel asked.

"You two are in The Room of the Flowers until you both admit you like each other. Bye,." Harry vanished before they could move.

"Hello, Harry."

"Hello, Gin. The plan worked perfectly."

"Excellent."

"So, we have," Harry checked his watch, "A while before they admit it, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go see our friends, I'm sure they're worried about us."

Harry snorted, "I doubt it, I'm sure Ron's about to have a stroke and is only being confined to the Gryffindor Tower because Hermione threatened to stop snogging."

"You're probably right."

Surprisingly enough, Ron hardly seemed to notice them at all, being snuggled up with your girlfriend often does that to you, as Harry knew well.

Harry quickly walked over to where they were sitting and planted a kiss on Hermione's cheek (while Ron glared daggers at him), "Thanks for the time you two gave us."

Hermione barely seemed to notice the kiss, "You're welcome. Have you seen Daniel and Jamie lately?"

Harry doubled over in silent laughter, "We locked them in a Room of Requirement together."

"'A'?"

"You didn't think that there was just one, did you?"

"Yes, there is only one in _Hogwarts, a History_."

"That book is almost devoid of practical information."

"Here, here," Ron agreed.

"Hrumph," Hermione snorted, "And where do you get 'practical' information, Harry?"

"Marauders."

"So, what is this Room of Requirement called?"

"The Room of the Flowers."

Hermione raised her eyebrow, "Where is it?"

"In the east tower."

"And how long have they been in there?"

Harry checked his watch, "About two hours."

Ginny walked up behind him, "Let's go see if they're ready yet."

"Sure thing, Gin," Harry rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around her. They vanished in a flash of flame up to The Room of the Flowers.

Harry unlocked the door and opened it wide. He found himself looking at Daniel and Jamie playing a game of tonsil tennis by the window.

Harry rapped his knuckles on the door, "When ever you two are ready, the door is open."

The startled couple looked at Harry and blushed. Daniel took Jamie's hand and walked out of the room, trooping down the stairs.

Harry stared after them and spoke to Ginny, "I can see it know 'Harry and Ginny Potter, the miracle working, married couple counselors'."

Ginny smiled, "Just so long as you want a lot of kids."

"My one perfect dream, red- and raven-haired kids running around on a beautiful lawn."

Ginny kissed him, "Mine too, Harry, mine too."


	11. The Win of Gryffindor

The Win of Gryffindor

Harry awoke the next Saturday to a stream of water falling from the ceiling, "Ron!"

Ron poked his head around the doorway, "C'mon, mate, we've got a Quidditch match today!"

Harry headed for the shower, "I know that, but did you have to get me wet?"

Ron grinned, then shrugged, "Just an early morning gift from the twins, water that dries in seconds."

Harry took his shower and headed down to breakfast with Ginny, "After the match," he whispered, "Curse your brother."

Ginny smiled, "Just so long as you end the game quickly."

Harry kissed her on the cheek, "Deal."

Harry managed to eat more food before Quidditch than he had in his career, then he headed outside to check the conditions.

Before he realized the time, everyone had started filing into the stands. He headed to the locker room to change into his robes.

After he changed clothes, Harry stood in front of the team, _his_ team, and realized he could not say anything to his friends that he hadn't already, "No pep talk, I can't stand them."

Everyone applauded.

As they walked to the pitch, Harry whispered in Ron's ear, "Kiss and wish your girlfriend good luck, she looks pale."

Ron nodded and walked over to where Hermione was walking.

Harry smiled and talked to Ginny, "You nervous?"

Ginny nodded.

"Good, if your to confident, you'll mess up."

Ginny's eyes narrowed. She punched Harry in the arm, "Don't make me any more nervous, it isn't going to be easy, we're up against the Death Eaters in training club."

Harry nodded and walked up to the center of the pitch. He stared Malfoy in the eye, not saying a word

"Captains, shake hands!" Mrs. Hooch commanded.

Harry reached his hand out and barely touched Malfoy's before dropping it and whipping it discreetly on his robe.

"On your brooms!"

Harry mounted his Firebolt and stood ready to push off.

Mrs. Hooch blew her whistle and fifteen brooms rose into the air.

"Immediately the Quaffle is taken by the new chaser, Ginny Weasley! She heads for the Slytherin goal posts, she heads for the center, she scores! Gryffindor leads by ten! Slytherin takes possession…"

Harry began circling the pitch, looking for the telltale flash of gold. As he looked over his shoulder, he noticed Malfoy tailing him.

"Hey Malfoy," Harry taunted, "Are you so horrible that you have to follow the best player to win?"

Harry accelerated to the Gryffindor side of the pitch, and spotted the Snitch, circling the base of the goal posts. He dived toward it, and had nearly reached it when he heard Ron yell above him. Glancing up, Harry watched Ron falling, as if in slow motion. He leapt into action, catching Ron inches from the ground.

Madam Hooch landed beside him, "I'll get someone to bring him to the Hospital Wing, Potter."

Harry nodded and took off and looked for Malfoy. What he saw made his heart sink, Malfoy was speeding toward the Snitch. Harry urged his Firebolt forward, but Malfoy was way ahead, almost to the Snitch. Harry evened up with him, reached out and…

_Hello Ron Weasley Gryffindor._

Gryffindor? Awesome!

_Finally an heir that is completely sane._

Thanks.

_Goodbye Gryffindor, more people to inform._

Ron awoke in the Hospital Wing. He thought it miraculous that he felt no pain. Madam Pomphery bustled in and gave him some chocolate she chipped off a small boulder.

Ron had just finished half or the chocolate when his friends came in the door.

Hermione looked pale, but she smiled weakly when she saw him awake. She ran over to him and planted a kiss on his cheek, "Don't do that again."

Ron kissed her back, "Of course not, Gryffindor isn't that stupid."

Hermione smiled wider and hugged him.

"'Mione…can't…breathe," Ron gasped out.

Hermione blushed and relaxed her hold a little,

Ron looked at his friends, "Did we win?"

Harry smiled, "two hundred and seventy to zero."

Ron laughed, "We've got bragging rights until they win."

Hermione kissed him again, "So, Gryffindor, what d'you want to do now?"

Ron stood up, "Spend the day with my girlfriend," he turned to the others, "You guys find something to do."

Ron and Hermione strode out the door, holding hands.

Harry turned to Ginny, "Not a bad idea."

Ginny kissed him, "Not a bad one at all."

Harry looked over at Daniel and Jamie, "I'm sure you two can amuse yourselves.

Daniel nodded and kissed Jamie, "No problem," they too left the room.

Ginny kissed Harry again, "Alone at last."

Madam Pomphery walked in, "Out!"

Ginny and Harry ran out the door, laughing their heads off.


	12. The Battle

The Battle

Harry walked outside the next morning, intent on spending a moment away from the inhabitants of Hogwarts. He walked to the lake edge and sat down on a boulder, staring aimlessly, until he looked up. What he saw made his heart stop.

"Attack!" he screamed, and then vanished into the Great Hall. He burst through the doors, "Voldemort is attacking Hogwarts!" Harry ran back outside to face Voldemort.

The Dementors were coming first, gliding across the lake. The rest of the school, minus the first and second years, assembled behind him. Harry began to feel cold until Fawkes began to sing, driving all fear away. Everyone cast the spell at the same time, "_Expecto Patronus!"_

The Dementors were ground to a halt before they even got to solid ground, and then they were chased away by an enormous amount of Patronuses. Everyone cheered, until they saw the Death Eaters, dozens of them, marching straight for them.

Harry immediately left his army to find Voldemort, and, hopefully, finish him off.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry spun around to see his archenemy, "Hello, Tom."

"How does it feel to find yourself at the end of your life?"

"How does it feel to watch your army beat back by children?" Harry gestured around him.

Without warning, Voldemort attacked, "_Advada Kedarva!_"

The spell hit Harry in the chest and then it circled around him, leaving no mark, "Is that the best you can do? _Expellarmious!_"

"_Adava Kedarva!_"

The two spell met in the air and the reverse spell effect occurred once again.

Except this time, Voldemort was sent away from the castle, along with his entire army.

Harry collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

Harry woke up and opened his eyes, but it was as if he hadn't. Everything was black.

"Harry?" asked Ginny's voice.

"Gin? Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Harry, look at me."

"I can't Gin, I'm blind," Harry said weakly.


	13. Then and Now

Harry prepared a potion that would send him back into Time. The only way that he'd ever be able to see was to ask Merlin to heal his eyes.

Ginny guided the red potion to his lips and stepped back slowly as Harry faded out of sight.

"Ginny?" a voice called from the door.

"Harry?" Ginny ran up to him, "Did it work? Can you see?"

"No," Harry croaked out.

Ginny eyes filled with tears, "W-what are we going to do?"

"Find another way, Gin. I'll find another way to beat him."

END

If you really want a sequel, I can add one, but I need at least four reviews.


End file.
